


Crash Course-- Alternate Ending

by hazyhoola



Series: Crash Course [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, OiHina - Freeform, Oihina Fling, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Top Oikawa Tooru, Virgin Hinata Shouyou, oihina in brazil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazyhoola/pseuds/hazyhoola
Summary: They immediately closed the door behind them when they reached Oikawa’s hotel room. That night, Hinata Shouyou learned a lot of things. Their room was filled with moans, grunts, names being screamed, and wet skin lewdly slamming on another skin.Oikawa Tooru is really a great senpai and teacher, Hinata concluded as he breathed out, tired from a long night of lessons. And he really did taste someone else’s mouth and more for the first time.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Crash Course [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889149
Comments: 5
Kudos: 177





	Crash Course-- Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Now this is smut, NSFW.
> 
> Proceed with caution.
> 
> [Not proof read]

The elevator ride could be the longest ride they’ve ever experienced. They’re both aroused and itching to touch each other. They kept staring at one another's eyes, then on the elevator’s wall and the strangers on it, then back on it again. It was excruciating and they kept holding their breaths to maintain their sanity.

When the elevator opened, they quickly came out; Oikawa held Hinata’s hand and ran. Their blood was pumping too much adrenaline from the rush and excitement on what they’re about to do. Tooru fumbled his fingers a couple of times before he found his key card and opened the _damn_ door.

“ _Finally_.” they both exclaimed under their breaths.

They immediately went inside and closed the door behind them. As soon as they stepped their feet inside, Tooru pinned Shouyou to the wall and raised his left arm to his shoulder, while Hinata pulled his head down to his mouth. It was thrilling and nerve-wrecking. The kiss was completely different from their earlier makeout session. It was intense and completely ardent.

Tooru cowered a little so he could taste Hinata’s skin once again. He kept on leaving marks, sucking on every nook that was in his vicinity. Shouyou’s free hand was trembling from the intensity of his arousal, it kept on shifting from Oikawa’s broad back to his soft brown locks. Eventually, his hand chose to rest on Tooru’s head, entangling his fingers into his hair.

“Oikawa-san, I–I thought you re–regret leaving mmm…” Shouyou wanted to tease Tooru, but he can’t even complete his sentence as his sensibility starts to get lost in the heat of the moment.

Oikawa traced the curve of his student’s neck with his tongue, “I do, Shouyou-kun,” then he returned to his initial destination, Hinata’s warm and wet mouth, “but you said you can cover it with bandaid, and you like it, right?” he murmured before diving in once again.

There were incoherent words coming out from Shouyou’s lips, but all Tooru heard was whimpers and grunts coming from him. He raised his left leg that was currently in between Hinata’s thighs, right above his aching cock and grinded it there slowly. A moan escaped from the spiker’s mouth.

“You’re hard now, eh?” Oikawa haughtily said, “Let’s move to the bed.” he scooped Hinata by the ass and lifted him up. Shouyou gasped with this sudden action; his hands automatically encircled around Tooru’s shoulders.

As soon as Hinata was on the bed, Tooru removed his shirt then Shouyou’s. He pushed him lightly, enough for him to fall and completely lie down on the bed. His eyes lingered on the bulge inside Shouyou’s shorts, while the tangerine man was dying in anticipation of what the setter will do to him next.

Oikawa crawled on top of Shouyou and lowered his head, so his tongue could reach Hinata’s covered cock and gave it a long flick. “Sweet.” he muttered then took a good sniff at it. _It was addicting,_ he told himself. Tooru enjoyed teasing his student, he slowly moved up to leave small kisses on Hinata’s abdomen, he let his tongue swirl on his belly button, and proceeded to lick his chest up.

His hand roamed around, slightly grazing Shouyou’s thighs then his cock, which made the smaller lad shudder under him. Tooru’s finger found Hinata’s nipple and pinched it lightly with his thumb and index. Shouyou’s hand unconsciously tugged Tooru’s hair and arched his back, contrasting the pull he just did.

“That felt good?” they parted lips, but the setter’s mouth quickly covered Shouyou’s other nipple with his mouth and let his tongue roll over it before sucking it in, while he’s still busy playing with the other one. He positioned himself directly about Hinata’s wet shorts and lazily grinded his dick to Shouyou’s throbbing cock. Hinata bucked his hip up to meet him at his pace and find their rhythm.

“Uh… yeah.” Hinata’s eyes were half-lidded, and his breathing became more erratic. Oikawa parted from Shouyou’s swollen nipple, the orange-haired boy grunted as a protest, “We’re not yet done, where’s your patience, Shouyou-kun?,” Hinata stared at his so-called teacher, mouth half-opened. Tooru bored his eyes on those amber orbs that longs for him while raising the spiker’s hips, and leisurely pulled his shorts and boxers down.

A hard and throbbing cock greeted him, Tooru licked the side of his lips, hungry for the feast in front of him. Shouyou did not break his contact with the man standing before him, his hand clenched on the sheets, as he was steadily waiting.

Oikawa climbed back to the bed and kneeled in front of Shouyou’s face, “Lift yourself up,” he ordered. The naive boy elevated himself by settling his weight on his elbows. Tooru can feel Hinata’s warm breath on his cock, “pull it down,” with his one shaky hand, he pulled it down in a slow manner, an enormous dick springed up that made Shouyou swallow the spit pooling in his mouth.

Tooru raised Hinata’s head with his right hand, so their eyes could meet, “You like what you saw?,” he smirked. He placed his thumb on Shouyou’s lips and softly pressed on his mouth, trying to open it. When it was wide enough, he inserted the finger inside and let it rest on his tongue, rubbing and pressing it altogether.

Tears were somehow pooling on his eyes as Tooru deepened the reach of his thumb, ravaging every inch that it could seize, “My cock will go inside this, okay?” Oikawa’s not asking for permission, but Hinata still nodded, “do not use your teeth, Shouyou-kun.”

With his free hand, Oikawa positioned his throbbing cock on Hinata’s open mouth, “Lick the tip,” Shouyou brought his eyes back on the humongous object in front of him and stared at it for a good second and then licked the accumulated pre-cum on Tooru’s cock.

 _Salty,_ that’s the first word he thought.

Hinata’s hand moved on its own and held the dick that was waving on his face, then he let his tongue lap around on its length, before he tried to swallow it, “ Slowly,” Oikawa hushed, “You don’t need to eat me whole, just let your tongue play and su–” Shouyou hollowed his cheeks that made Oikawa moan in pleasure, he gradually pulled back and a wet _pop_ was heard.

Slender yet calloused fingers grabbed Shouyou’s hair, “Th–That was good,” Hinata dived in again with a smile formed on his mouth from the acknowledgment he was given. He unhurriedly moved his head back and forth with the guidance of Tooru’s hand on his head.

Oikawa’s thighs were starting to tense up because he’s already nearing his climax, and Shouyou’s pace was getting faster, “Sho– Shouyou… s–stop,” those were the words that came out from his own mouth, but his hand was doing the opposite. He gathered all the strength he could, and pulled Hinata’s face slowly away from his cock.

Shouyou stopped, his lips were red, swollen, and glistening from his own saliva, his tongue still stuck out. Oikawa leaned down and sucked it gently, then kissed him, “I want to cum inside you,” he murmured. Hinata replied with a simple _okay_ and kissed Tooru back.

Oikawa parted from Hinata and took something from his luggage, a lube and a condom. He returned to the bed and drizzled some of the lube on his hand and on the rim of Shouyou’s hole. Hinata felt jittery, “I’ll be gentle,” Tooru reassured him as he gently eased one finger inside, “you’re tight, very tight, you might cut off my dick with this,” he jokingly said to comfort the spiker’s nerve.

Shouyo clenched his fist and shut his eyes tightly, Tooru continued easing him up with a steady rhythm of his finger. It took awhile, but when the roughness subsided, he entered another finger on Hinata’s ass. When he felt that the younger man’s hole was a bit more accommodating, he tried to scissor him, which made Shouyou squeal from pain and pleasure.

Oikawa did not halt, he moved his fingers around and buried it more until he poked something and lightly pressed it. Hinata moaned and screamed his name. His back arched from the intense bliss inside his stomach.

“I’m gonna fuck you now, Shouyou.” Then Tooru pulled his fingers out and rolled a condom on his dick and positioned himself. He raised Shouyou’s hips and settled both of his legs on his shoulder. Then he leaned down to give Hinata a gentle kiss as he rubbed his cock on the hole, encircling the rim just to tease him.

“Put it now.” For the first time, Shouyou initiated the next move by grabbing Tooru’s cock and letting it inside his tight hole. Oikawa chuckled, “Yes, I will.”

Hinata hugged his senpai as he pushed in, it was painful. He felt like he was being split into two. His whole body was burning. He wants to take it out, but he also wants it to be there inside him, deeper if possible.

“You’re gonna kill me, Shouyou-kun. You’re fucking tight. Ah—” Tooru slid further inside, until his whole cock was now wrapped by Hinata’s tightness. They were still like that for minutes, adjusting from the new sensation they both discovered. Both were panting and covered in sweat, but none of them cared.

Shouyou moved his hips indicating that he’s ready, this time Tooru followed him. He slowly thrust his hips in and out. Hinata grabbed him tighter as Oikawa found his rhythm. They can both hear each other’s erratic breaths and the small sobs Shouyou made as Tooru’s pace went quicker and more fervent.

Their mouths found solace as they kissed. It was clumsy, teeth were clashing, saliva all over their faces, but it was the kiss they needed to express the passion burning inside them.

Tooru wrapped his free hand on Shouyou’s cock and stroked it, “Th–that’s too much,” Hinata sobbed due to the over stimulation, but the setter did not hold back and remained unfazed from his friend’s cry of pleasure. A few strokes more and Shouyou shuddered, screaming Oikawa’s name as he came undone.

The thrusts became more urgent, and after one deep push, Oikawa came as well.

They’re both panting. Tooru slumped on top of Shouyou. He can’t feel his hips and his knees felt like jelly. Hinata on the other hand, finally had his legs straightened a bit on Oikawa’s back.

When the two of them finally caught their breath, Tooru pulled his cock out of Shouyou’s ass and took off the condom and tied its end.

He lied down beside Hinata, “Am I a great teacher or what?” both of them chuckled from Tooru’s question.

“ _You’re the best_.” Shouyou said as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
